


It Ends On Fire

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Silmaril  was burning in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All belongs to Tolkien, no ownership claimed and no money made.

The Silmaril  was burning in his hand.

It was over at long last, after so much blood, so much pain, loss and suffering. It was over; they had fulfilled their oath. His brother had the other Silmaril, the product of his father’s work, one of those stones that had brought so much suffering.

He was not sure where he was or where he was going and he had lost sight of his brother, he ran aimlessly. In the distance he could hear orders Eönwë, not to give chase nor to kill them; but he did not care if he died at the hands of a soldier of the army sent by Manwë or later.

They had done it at last. Nothing mattered, his world was completely focused on the Silmaril and burning it was causing him. He burned as if he had his hand on fire. It burned like the same spirit that was once its creator  and rightful owner. Such a powerful fire that had completely consumed everything.

He kept running and the pain in his hand became more intense. Maybe it was true what Eönwë had said, they were not worthy of the Silmaril; but even if they were worthy or not, it did not matter. He had fulfilled the oath twice taken, one with his father still in Valinor and again repeated his dying father. It was all over, no more unnecessary deaths, no more wars; Melkor himself had been defeated.

The hand pain was driving him crazy (though he was certain that many already considered him crazy), if the pain continued to increased, he would have to let go for a few moments. And would brand him, but that mattered little, the marks would be true test had kept his oath.

The heat of the Silmaril started to expand throughout the body; it ran down every fiber of his being, felt the blood boil in his veins. The pain made him almost blind, and he ran aimlessly and stumbled over anything, but kept going. It was over, it was over and he had nothing left. He tried to look for Maglor, but did not find him and wished in the depths of his being that his brother was all right.

He was not aware of how or when he reached the crater, but found himself standing on the edge. And for a blissful moment, the pain stopped and was aware of the heat emitted burning lava. he could feel the steam on his skin, like a caress of relief.

And for a moment he managed to feel a peace he had not felt for millenniums, he looked at Silmaril and smiled. He had kept his oath. He was a son of fire and to fire he would return, a just end to the first-born of the Spirit of Fire. He closed his eyes and pulled the Silmaril close to his chest, he opened his eyes and saw the great bubbling of magma, this would be the end. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumped.


End file.
